


The lonely gunslinger

by cutesymochi



Category: TXT (Korea Band), Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Its innocent play but i like to be dramatic, There's guns but it's not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesymochi/pseuds/cutesymochi
Summary: In the midst of battle, captain Choi Beomgyu is in deep trouble; the stock of munitions and his teammate Kai were taken by the enemy.There's only two ends for this battle: either he sneaks inside the enemies's terrain and recovers what they took, or surrenders to HIM.





	The lonely gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 and of TXT!   
> There will be grammar errors and everything and i'm sorry about that. English is NOT my mother language, so... yeah.  
> If you don't agree with shipping the boys, then don't read.   
> I hope you guys like it!

Captain Choi Beomgyu sat down on the floor defeated, breathing heavily.

He glanced at his gun and checked his remaining bullets: 4 loaded on his gun, none on his pocket… and other 6 were scattered on the floor next to him, belonging to his now captured friend Huening Kai. He quickly loaded his gun and concluded something; if he were to die today, it would be with courage, with his mind at peace and knowing he had freed Kai together with his bag of munitions that were stolen by… _Him_.

The fact that the enemy would probably be using his stock of bullets annoyed him to no extent; Kai could be put in danger and they could force Beomgyu to surrender to the enemy, even threaten him with the team’s own bullets…

Beomgyu gazed at the door where the enemies’ fort was; there was light and laughs coming from it, no sign of Kai’s voice. The captain grew worried; he had to plan something fast.

He had to sneak inside, that was for sure, but…

When Beomgyu was sure that he saw no one, he went outside, passed the kitchen and stayed next to the wall, the entrance of the enemies’ fort right next to him. He carefully looked inside; and saw the bag of bullets on the bed of the enemy’s’ captain and found Kai doing small talk with Taehyun on the second bed.

_Good…_

Beomgyu drew his gun out, breathing slowly and quietly. He could sneak inside, grab the bullets, attack Taehyun, save Kai and leave victorious. That was a great plan, and he was about to start walking inside but…

But…

_Wait..._

His blood ran cold.

_Where is-_

“Don’t move”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened at the sound of the whisper and the barrel of a gun behind his head. He mentally cursed himself; he was so focused planning on getting his teammate and the bullets, that he forgot…

“Stand up and turn around, _Captain_ ”- The voice whispered, mocking the title at the end.

Beomgyu did as he was told and faced the enemy’s captain.

Choi Yeonjun wore a victorious smirk, his eyes glinting with happiness and excitement already that it made Beomgyu feel like he had screwed up big time and had played his own cards to failure...

 

Until he saw the bag of cookies in the captain’s hand...

_Bingo_

Beomgyu raised his hands and Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, his sneer getting bigger and taking a bite of the cookie.

“Not even a fight?”-Yeonjun whispered; getting closer to take Beomgyu’s gun- “How cute, surrendering to your hyung”

At that moment, Beomgyu moved so fast. He pointed the gun at the captain’s hand where the cookie was and shot it which landed on the floor and broke apart. As Yeonjun let out a cry of anger and annoyance, Beomgyu ran past him. Hiding in the team’s base, without his teammate and still with a significant shortage of bullets. He fell on the floor panting, still in shock by what had happened... he had been really close on loosing the battle…

“CHOI BEOMGYU, COME OUT NOW!”

The deep and threatening voice of Yeonjun sparked fear in the lonesome captain, he had no chance on winning this at all, he knew this, the odds were against him...  _he knew... he was going to lose to him._

“I KNOW YOU’RE LISTENING, ARE YOU A COWARD?”

He let out a sigh of defeat as he rose from the floor, holding firmly his gun. He took a step toward the door and opened it.

_He was going to lose to Yeonjun, but he was going to give him a hard time anyway._

Outside, Captain Choi Yeonjun stood firmly pointing his gun toward Beomgyu. A deep anger were shown in his glare that made the lone captain feel a chill of fear.

Taehyun appeared beside his captain, pointing his gun at Huening Kai, who looked apologetically at Beomgyu.

“Beomie-Hyung! Don’t surrender to them!”

“Silence! Your captain here has committed an unforgivable mistake!”- Yeonjun said with poison in his voice- “He dared to break the captain’s last cookie!”

Taehyun let out a gasp and Huening Kai stared in horror at his captain. Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun firmly, but trembling slightly.

"He needs to pay for this disrespect toward his hyung! And he will do it by surrendering to me, or dying right here!"

Kai screamed again something that Beomgyu didn't hear, feeling a last bit of courage, the young gunslinger raised his gun pointing it at his mortal enemy, who let out a laugh and looked at him with pity.

“Its useless Beomgyu! I have your whole stock of bullets, your teammate is held hostage by us… you’re alone and with only a few bullets left”

“Maybe. But these bullets are enough for me to take you down, _Hyung_ ”- Beomgyu smirked.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened a bit and the grip on his gun faltered. Beomgyu’s sneer widened and took a step forward.

“Tell me, is your aim that bad that you need to steal a whole stock of bullets because of that?”- He took another step- “I only needed one bulled to knock your cookie off your hand, bet you would need the whole bag”

Yeonjun raised his gun and now pointed it to Beomgyu’s forehead, the sudden movement made him stop walking toward them.

“Funny how you talk so confidently, yet you’re trembling”- Yeonjun took a step forward, the barrel of his gun touching him- “Such a shame you didn’t surrender... game over”

“BEOMIE-HYUNG!”

Beomgyu closed his eyes, as he heard the distressed cry of his teammate, until…

“What are you guys even doing?”

The members immediately turned around and saw a sleepy Choi Soobin standing outside his room, in his pajamas, staring at them in confusion:

“You guys should be asleep, we have rehearsal tomorrow”

“We know, but we were bored and we just decided to have a Nerf battle Soobinnie-hyung!”- Taehyun said with a proud smile, while Huening Kai, next to him, nodded in agreement.

Soobin yawned and looked at them with defeat.

“Fine, whatever, just finish this battle quickly and go to sleep, please”

Yeonjun and Beomgyu looked at each other, their Nerf guns unmoved still pointing at each other, and both smirked. Both having the same ideas, as if they talked via telepathy.

The last thing Soobin saw were the Nerf guns now pointing at him, and the voices of Beomgyu and Yeonjun screaming happily:

“BOSS BATTLE!”


End file.
